


失忆

by ai917



Series: 石樱世界线一 [1]
Category: Morning Musume.
Genre: F/F, amnesiac
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai917/pseuds/ai917





	1. Chapter 1

最近台风接连不断地扫过东京，平日里不觉得冷，但早晨六七点的风还是吹得石田抱紧了自己发抖。  
  
到达公司后，先洗了个热水澡让身子暖和起来，之后换好运动装去排练室。  
  
还不到八点，老师和工作人员自然是不在的，成员们也都没有来。石田一个人开始热身。  
  
“咚”的一声。  
  
在保持平衡的时候，一阵眩晕，更倒霉的是不知道撞到了什么东西，一阵头疼后，就失去了意识。  
  
石田做了一个很长的梦，梦到前辈们毕业，梦到了从来没有去过的京都，梦到了工藤毕业——工藤怎么可能毕业啊？她比自己还小2岁呢？  
  
强烈的吐槽欲望让她醒了过来。  
  
却发现身边围满了人。  
  
“医生、医生，她醒了！”  
  
同期的好友饭窪抹着眼泪，转过头叫着。石田睁开眼，还没看到医生，身边已经被谱久村为首的一群成员团团围住了。  
  
“有哪里不舒服吗？”  
  
“怎么会在排练室晕倒啊？”  
  
“以为你死掉了。”  
  
“喂、麻不要乱讲！”  
  
“前辈没事吧？”  
  
横山玲奈哭的稀里哗啦，挤到最前面抱住石田：“石田前辈，你要快些好起来啊！”  
  
她和石田平时也没少搂搂抱抱，经常被人吐槽明明是两个美少女，画风却像父子。  
  
石田愣了下，看着不认识的这个人，第一反应是：整人节目？  
  
她不动声色地打探这个房间，没有发现摄像头。小田樱发现她神色不自然，解释：“队长和生田前辈到排练室，发现你倒在地上，就叫来工作人员，把你送医务室了。考虑到新的舞蹈和阵型，大家今天的排练都停了。”  
  
石田愣愣地看着小田，说不出哪里怪怪的。  
  
九期的两位？鞘师前辈和铃木前辈呢？  
十期的麻都在这里，怎么工藤反而不在？  
十二期人少一个倒没什么…为什么村娘的森户也在？今天有村娘的排练吗？这孩子是如此热情的性格吗？  
  
石田突然想起自己是在排练室晕倒的，问身边的人：“我为什么会在排练室晕倒？”  
  
众人面上都有些尴尬，谱久村一不做二不休地把小田拉了过来：“小田你来说。”迅速把自己的好位置让给小田。  
  
石田注意到小田好像从刚才开始就一直看着自己，有些嗔怪的样子？  
“队长她们发现你的时候，在你身边发现了倒在地上的三脚架，很有可能是你不知道为什么把三脚架给弄倒了，砸到了头。前辈你真的是……”  
  
小田话尽于此，让石田心里的怪异感更强烈了。  
  
自己和小田有关系很好吗？  
她平时敢这样跟自己说话的吗？  
  
“工藤呢？”  
  
不管如何，这个家伙不在也太不够意思了吧！  
  
小田静静地盯着石田好久，才转过身去，“还没有联系她，我告诉她一声。”  
  
  
谱久村和生田对视了一眼，好像达成了某种共识，然后借着队长的身份，谱久村发话：“好了好了，虽然老师说不教舞蹈，你们也该去排练室练习另外一首了对不对？尤其是上次被点名的几个……”  
  
牧野、羽贺、森户扭过头，假装说的不是自己。  
  
“走吧。”小田知道队长们有话要跟石田说，于是履行起前辈的责任，把后辈们都劝走，自己也拎着佐藤紧随其后离开。  
  
医务室安静下来，医生终于有空给石田做些简单的检查。  
  
四肢的力量都好好的，头部也没有摸到包块，初步看来没有被砸出血，真是万幸。  
  
“记得你的名字吗？”  
  
“石田亚佑美。”  
  
“你认识她们吗？”  
  
“队长和副队长。”  
  
“今天是星期几？”  
  
“嗯？……”石田想了会儿，却想不起来。  
  
“今天在排练室为什么会摔倒呢？”  
  
“嗯……”  
  
早上出门，到公司，去排练室，然后就在这里……为什么会摔倒？  
  
石田的表情一片茫然，医生见多识广，顿时了然，埋头在本子上记了几笔。  
  
“很大的可能是轻微的脑震荡。短暂的意识障碍也好，逆行性的失忆也好，都是典型的表现……”  
  
“失忆？？？她不是能说出自己的名字吗？”  
  
“嗯，常识性的记忆不受影响，主要是近期的，尤其是大脑受伤前一段时间的事情无法回忆起来，这也是暂时的。慢慢的会想起来。”  
  
“这样啊…”  
  
接下来医生交代了一些要注意观察的事项，谱久村都一一记在手机里。  
  
等医生离开后，她编辑成邮件发了出去。  
  
石田只看到她把医生交代的事情发给了别人，却不知道发给谁，好奇地问：“给谁发啊？”  
  
“你家里那位啊，虽然我是队长，但回家了我总不能跟着你吧。”  
  
“家里那位？”  
  
生田好像发现了有趣的事情，开玩笑说：“你不会连自己谈恋爱了都不记得吧？”  
  
“哈？”  
  
虽然生田是前辈，石田却毫不客气地怼她。两人年龄相近，又是团内的体力担当，所以私底下相处起来很自然。此刻石田以为她趁自己失忆，开自己的玩笑，却看到队长也一脸担忧地看着自己。  
  
“干嘛这样看我？”  
  
“你真的不记得了？”  
  
“我谈恋爱了？作为早安现役的成员？”  
  
“嗯…”  
  
“公司知道吗？”  
  
九期两位摇头。  
  
“成员们知道吗？”  
  
继续摇头。  
  
“都有谁知道？”  
  
生田伸出一根手指，指了指谱久村和自己。  
  
“为什么你们会知道？十期呢？”  
  
“有一天你们吵架了，eripon跟我说你好像怪怪的，就约你出来吃饭……然后，你就什么都说了。”  
  
“天哪！”石田愤怒地看向生田，这家伙肯定用了什么手段向自己套话了！  
  
不对！自己怎么可能谈恋爱！偶像的觉悟呢？带领早安走向巅峰的决心呢？！  
  
“不行，我才18岁，谈什么恋爱，要是被公司知道了…要是被杂志什么的知道了，早安就……你们俩，干嘛不劝劝我？不知道现役谈恋爱多严重吗？”  
  
石田陷入了混乱，而这边的正副队长也吃了一惊。  
  
两人好像发现问题的根源——石田把现在当成2015年了。  
  
但是医生说记忆会在几天内慢慢恢复的，所以她们也只好劝石田冷静。  
  
“听好哦，你现在不是18岁，你已经21岁了。你的记忆会慢慢恢复的，所以不用着急，也不用恐慌。等会儿见到成员，就用你平时的态度就好，实在应付不来，就说头疼想一个人呆着。我知道你在意自己恋爱的事情，但是不要轻举妄动，这件事只有我和eripon，以及你女朋友知道。对任何人都不可以提，知道吗？”  
  
队长语重心长地安抚以及警告，让石田不由得点头——心里有些惊讶，这就是22岁的队长的威严吗。感觉……好厉害。  
  
“我和eripon在这儿陪你，你好一点了我们一起去排练室。”  
  
“噢…”  
  
石田摸了摸头，某个地方还是有点痛，大概是被三脚架砸到的位置。谱久村和生田在办公桌那边坐着，小声交谈。石田掏出手机，先看了下时间，果然是2018年，然后偷偷地搜索早安少女组，这才知道森户是兼任过来的14期成员，也认识了13期的两位。  
  
石田愣了一会儿，偷偷搜索自己的名字，以及“恋爱”，发现都是无聊的讨论串，并没有什么新闻，这才稍微安心。  
  
接下来的休息时间，石田看了下这三年的歌曲和演唱会，觉得有层模糊的印象，但是始终不清晰，只好慢慢适应了。  
  
这时手机震了一下，新的邮件提醒。  
  
“来自？？？的新邮件？这谁啊？”  
  
石田心想着，打开了邮件。  
  
“队长说你需要好好休息，今天要先回家吗？”  
  
石田思考了一会儿，这个邮件地址自己有存，说明是认识的人，但是自己改的这个名字是什么意思？三个问号？很神秘啊……  
  
突然，石田想到一个可能，莫非是自己那个恋爱的对象？  
  
要怎么回复啊？平时两个人都聊什么呢？石田完全不知道如何应对，只好先删掉，好像她手机里没有任何对话记录，看来自己谈恋爱也是很谨慎的。  
  
了解了早安现在的情况和成员，石田一下子坐起来，说：“走吧，说不定和成员们聊聊天，就会慢慢想起来。呆在这里怪不舒服的。”  
  
九期的两位见她没问题，也同意了。  
  
排练室这边由饭窪带领着成员们练习2A单曲的其中一支舞蹈，石田她们三人进来时，饭窪负责森户，佐藤看着12期，小田在指导13期，分工明确，秩序井然。  
  
“还不错吧，我们。”  
  
谱久村在石田耳边小声问。  
  
“……嗯。”  
  
看到排练室里的画面，石田更加迫切地想要回忆起这三年的点点滴滴，一定是很宝贵的回忆吧，大家的成长这么惊人。  
  
谱久村作为队长，简单地跟大家交代了一下石田的情况，但是没有提到她短暂的失忆。只是说她头晕，所以反应会有些慢。  
  
大家了然地点点头，虽然很担心，却因为队长说不可以围着石田问东问西，只好用眼神从头到脚把她关心了一遍。  
  
饭窪拍了拍手，示意大家看她那里：“既然九期两位前辈也回来了，就练下阵型吧，ayumi你在旁边看看，觉得可以，随时加入就好，但不要勉强哦。”  
  
石田在老师平时的位置坐下，短暂的前奏响起，第一个唱歌的是小田。  
  
小田现在是主唱了吗？不过也不奇怪，她唱功本来就好。  
  
紧接着的表演，让石田对现役的实力有了充分了解。  
  
比三年前的早安，更耀眼了。  
  
石田感到开心，同时有些失落。  
  
不经意抬头，发现小田的目光似乎一直粘着自己。  
  
怎么回事？这家伙，刚刚在医务室也是一直盯着自己看。  
  
石田感到莫名的不快。  
  
小田也没有一直盯着她，横山和加贺那边都在辛苦地练习，作为前辈，她也应该不遗余力地把自己的经验教给她们。  
现在不是担心石田的时候。  
  
  
由于石田受伤，上午有工作人员特地来排练室告诉大家下午放假，明天的行程也会做些调整。具体会发邮件给大家。  
  
石田有种自己拖了大家后腿的感觉，此时手机又震了一下，还是那位神秘的恋爱对象。  
  
“下班后一起吃饭吧。我先过去。”  
  
先过去？过哪里去？石田很郁闷，聊天这么谨慎，却让自己也理解不到重要信息啊！  
  
烦躁中的石田又感受到了某人的视线，一抬头，果然是小田在不远处看着自己。  
  
这个人，怎么总用这种眼神看自己？  
  
石田有些心虚地关掉邮件。既然队长说自己谈恋爱的事情成员都不知道，那小田应该也不知道。自己和她又不熟，万一被她发现这个秘密……  
  
不行，不能再有人知道这个秘密！  
  
离开公司前，谱久村和生田带着石田又去了一趟医务室，出来的时候，石田犹豫着要不要问她们认不认识自己对象，却在公司门口被队长推上了出租车。  
  
“不是说了中午一起吃饭吗？你什么都不记得，我们怎么放心呢。”  
  
石田恍然大悟，看起来是队长联系了对方中午一起吃饭，对方又联系了自己。  
  
生田坐在石田旁边，看她表情慢慢放松下来，有些于心不忍地给坐前排的谱久村发消息。  
  
“不会吓到她吧？”  
  
“我问过医生，这叫冲击疗法。”队长附了一个戴墨镜的酷酷的表情。  
  
“好吧，但是为什么不把她失忆的事情给小田说？”  
  
“这样比较有趣嘛。”队长连着发了四五个表情包，看起来心情非常愉快。  
  
三人乘着出租车，十几分钟后停在了一家石田完全没有印象的店门口。  
  
这时谱久村才说：“为了避免对方担心，我没有告诉她你失忆的事情。你自己……看着办。”  
  
谱久村一脸兴奋，生田都快要看不下去了。  
  
石田有些紧张，突然就谈了个恋爱，会不会对方一眼就发现自己不记得了？  
  
“她是个什么样的人啊？你们很熟吗？”  
  
谱久村拉着石田往里走，简单回答：“很熟了，是个让你觉得安心的人。所以，放心吧。”  
  
生田被晾在后面，有些吃味，但又觉得孩子气的队长无比可爱，想到待会儿见到小田，不知道又会发生什么，忍不住叹了口气。  
  
这家店离石田住的地方很近，味道也不错，而且还便宜。  
  
老板看到早安的三位又来了，热情地指路：“还是第二个房间，饭菜都上好了！请尽情地吃吧！”  
  
石田礼貌地点点头，手心不自觉闷出了汗。仿佛听得到心跳的声音，腿也有些软，这阵势比自己第一次登上舞台还要紧张。  
  
石田就这样大脑完全空白的，被九期两位带进了包间。那里已经坐着一个人，光从背影，并不能想起什么。  
  
听到声音的小田转过身，自然地从谱久村手里接过石田，等前辈坐下了才就坐。  
  
石田整个人都僵硬了。  
她的脑子里有个大胆的猜测，“我的女朋友是小田？”  
但是马上另一个声音叫停了这个猜测，“不，你不是，你没有！”  
  
“手好凉啊…”小田皱眉，掩饰不住地担心。  
  
石田刚刚出了一手汗，这会儿风一吹指尖冰凉，小田拿热毛巾给她擦手，没工夫留意她此刻的表情。  
  
谱久村和生田坐在她们对面，虽然在中间捣蛋的人是幼稚的队长，但生田也抱着看热闹的态度，进入了看戏的状态。  
  
说起石田亚佑美和小田樱两个人的关系，饭窪都能写篇小论文了。  
两人2016年左右是真的仅仅只有工作层面的联系，其中主要是石田这个人，对后辈的示好无动于衷，满脑子都是竞争意识，对于唱歌跳舞都很优秀，每次单曲都有歌词的小田真的是卯着股劲儿地不服输。对实力，她可以服气，但是她绝对不服输。  
  
何况小田还是后辈，这更让她压力倍增。私底下一点都不想跟这个人说一句话。  
  
但。  
  
三年后，石田和小田，交往中。  
  
见证人：队长、副队长。  
  
还是输了。石田不甘心地想到。  
  
四个人先吃饭，期间好几次石田突然发起了呆，缓缓扭头看一直给自己夹菜的小田，然后再次发呆。  
  
生田中午不怎么吃东西，见石田这副当机的样子，心里乐开了花，嘴上毫不留情地嘲笑她：“你是被砸成呆子了吗？哈哈哈，你的表情，表情！”  
  
石田压根没有听她讲什么，她整个世界里都是“这其中一定有什么阴谋”。  
  
小田给石田夹菜，也没忘了自己吃，她一贯把自己嘴里塞的满满的，听前辈这样说石田，扭头看了一眼，以为石田是头痛，于是放下碗筷，摸了摸她脑袋。  
  
“撞到了哪里？还疼吗？”  
  
石田下意识想躲，但想起谱久村说小田不知道自己失忆，只好任由她摸。只是很不习惯这种亲密的接触。  
  
“我也不记得撞了哪里，现在不疼了。”  
  
“刚刚你们去医务室的时候，我问了下，明天可能是拍摄新的公式照，所以这两天可以好好休息下。”  
  
小田又端起碗，边吃边说。  
  
谱久村也正好提到这次新单曲的服装，是饭窪喜欢的品牌。因为饭窪喜欢，而且这是她的毕业单曲，公司那边也是很通融地给全员都配置了这个品牌的衣服。  
  
石田第一次听说饭窪毕业，惊讶地看向谱久村，却因为小田在这里，不能多问。  
  
她偷偷发line给队长，问毕业是怎么回事，谱久村表示一句两句说不清楚，让她自己想。  
  
“我也很想快些把这些事情想起来啊！”  
  
“那你就快想啊。”附上流泪的表情包。  
  
“怎么想啊！再撞一下吗？”  
  
“多和小田相处，你平时很依赖她的。”  
  
“做不到！”  
  
谱久村把聊天对话给生田看，两人眼神交流了一番。  
  
——果然是2015年的石田啊。跟小田闹别扭的样子真的是太可爱了！果然瞒着小田是对的，让毫不知情的小田用爱去感化她吧！  
  
九期的前辈这样想着，并且又上了一道保险：“不管你有多不喜欢她，那也只是暂时的。你最好不要反抗她…否则等你恢复了记忆，女朋友却生气了，我们可不会帮你。这是为你好才提醒你的。”  
  
石田心情复杂地把手机看来看去，总觉得九期的两位有什么瞒着她，但似乎无法反驳。  
  
“没胃口吗？”  
  
“头有点晕，但还好。”  
  
石田碗里都是爱吃的菜，除了恋人是小田这一点让她很介意，其余的事情她都看得很淡，医生也说记忆会恢复的。这几天熬过去就好。——如果这是九期那两位的恶作剧，等自己记忆恢复了，一定饶不了她们！  
  
小田坐在身边，却没有粘着石田，而是专心吃东西，不时和前辈聊天。关于组合的内容石田能听得懂；讨论成员们的状态她就有些不清楚了，毕竟空白了三年；顺着最近的时间线，小田和谱久村聊起了新歌，她们两个都是主唱，所以在这方面有些专业的话题可以聊。努力想提升唱功的生田也在安静地听，不时提些问题，然后思考。  
  
石田觉得自己像个局外人，既不知道新歌，也不了解新成员。小田一直有暗中留意她，看她又低下头，以为她不舒服，“石田さん要不要休息下？医生也说休息对恢复比较有帮助，休息不够的话容易头晕眼花……”  
  
石田本能地想和她保持距离，但又想到队长的提醒，心里又矛盾又挣扎，最终妥协。  
  
毕竟队长22岁了，在公司的时候看起来是一位很靠谱的前辈，听她的应该没错。  
  
饭也吃了，天也聊了，两个后辈目送前辈离开后，小田才关切地问个不停。  
  
“头还疼吗？晕吗？刚刚有吃饱吗？饿不饿？要不要买点东西回家做给你吃？冷不冷啊？刚刚你进来的时候手好凉……出门的时候都叫你多贴两片暖宝宝了，真是的。”  
  
小田从包包里拿出暖宝宝，给石田的外套内侧一边贴上一个，“不要生气了好不好？”  
  
石田不停地给自己洗脑：我是她女朋友我是她女朋友我是她女朋友……  
  
从恋人的角度看，小田好像也不是那么讨厌。  
  
石田一直都知道，小田和自己很像。认真，执着，不服输。但是自己固执，她却很柔软，所以前辈们还有后辈都很喜欢她。  
  
她们俩…是怎么在一起的？谁……表白的？  
  
自己？  
石田被自己吓坏了，怎么可能自己跟小田表白啊，两人都是女孩子，又合不来，小田人缘好，工作以外很少和自己聊天，而石田本人有同期的三位好友，还和前辈生田同龄，总之也是不会主动和小田说话的。  
  
肯定是小田表白的。  
  
石田坚定地想。  
  
因为石田说不想吃东西，所以两人直接回家。  
  
石田记得家在哪里，但是看到玄关的两双拖鞋，脸上又烧起来了。  
  
自己明明一个人住，为什么这里有两双拖鞋？  
  
换上蓝色那双拖鞋，石田看到家里的水杯，毛巾，牙刷，餐具，统统都是两人份的，一个晴天霹雳般的事实让她说不出话来：她们居然同居了？！  
  
“石田さん你先去泡个澡，水设置好了。我再看看队长发来的邮件……泡澡的时候不要关门，觉得不舒服就喊我。”  
  
石田点点头，她这会儿才发现小田在家里也是喊自己“石田さん”，那自己私底下怎么叫她的啊？  
有点好奇，成员里粘在一起玩的也不少，但是怎么偏偏是自己和小田，会谈恋爱呢？  
  
带着一肚子问题，石田乖乖的去泡澡。小田则趁这个时候，手抄了一份注意事项贴在床头，然后拿出新单曲来听。  
  
本来今天的安排是学新的舞蹈，但医生说头部受伤了不能剧烈运动，所以这一周内，成员们只能巩固另一首歌的舞蹈了。  
  
半个小时后，热乎乎的石田从浴室里出来，小田连忙起来，把水杯给她。  
  
“喝了去睡，不然一会儿渴了又要醒。”  
  
“哦哦。”  
  
石田虽然记不得两人之间交往的事情，但是对于这样的配合还是不抵触的。毕竟，一旦接受了“交往”的设定，相处就容易多了。  
  
喝完水，小田把杯子洗了放好，石田看她又窝在沙发上听歌，好奇：“你不休息吗？”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
小田有几分意外，解释说：“才吃了东西，过会儿去睡。你不用等我。”  
  
“这样啊，那拜拜～”  
  
小田若有所思地看着卧室的方向，不知道想到什么，毫不犹豫地联系了谱久村。  
  
“队长，你们有事情瞒着我。”  
  
而谱久村这边趁着下午放假，正和生田两人看石田和小田的京都约会DVD。  
  
“真是想不到啊……不知道小田那边顺不顺利。”  
  
“我觉得瞒不过小田，说不定在公司她就发现了，只是没说。”  
  
“小田的头脑很冷静，你看刚刚吃饭，故意聊那些，是不是已经在怀疑我们了？”  
  
“不能吧…我以为你们只是刚好聊工作。”  
  
说小田，小田的消息就发过来了。九期两位面面相觑，被后辈一语道破真相，面子多少过意不去。于是假装没有看到。  
  
小田等了十来分钟，心中更加肯定了两位前辈心虚。  
  
也差不多该进屋去了。  
  
卧室的窗帘厚厚的，没有一丝光透进房间，因为两人睡眠质量都不怎么好，所以遮光是最基本的需求。  
  
石田此刻也没有睡着，她躺下后就一直在回忆今天发生的事情，但是无论如何都想不起来。  
  
小田进屋后，触亮了台灯，见床上那人动了动就知道她没睡。  
  
“不舒服的话要跟我讲哦，现在不是石田さん逞强的时候。”  
  
石田很不喜欢小田这样的说教，但在接受“交往”的前提下，又觉得她让自己无比的安心。  
  
“喂、小田……”石田转过身，正好小田正在换衣服，虽然只是背面，但是对于18岁心智的单身石田亚佑美来说，这一幕还是非常刺激的。  
  
凹凸有致。  
  
和自己这种干巴巴的身材完全不同。算起来，小田现在19岁，突然想仔细看看她有哪些变化。  
  
石田回忆着今天见到的成员。  
  
队长和副队长的变化很小，麻长了三岁但依然是热爱玩手指的孤僻少女，牧野和羽贺真的是变化惊人。  
  
而小田。  
  
好像也没什么变化？石田想起今天在公司里，小田时不时看过来的眼神。  
  
不是在窥视自己……而是在担心自己，却不好在公司暴露吗？毕竟自己收到她的邮件也没有回复，会担心是很正常的吧。  
  
换好衣服，小田掀开被子，躺到床上。  
  
两人之间有点微妙的距离，石田是觉得茫然，这种天降女友的事情，她不知如何应对。  
小田则是不确定自己的猜测，担心自己冒失地靠过去会让场面非常尴尬。  
  
但毕竟是熟悉的环境，石田慢慢放松，习惯性地向小田那边翻身。  
  
小田也面对着这边，见石田转过来，低声道：“不要生气了。”  
  
石田皱眉，似乎这是小田第二次让她不要生气。但她一点都不记得。  
  
小田没有解释，只是握住石田的手，“先休息吧。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
这样的事情，自己好像很习惯？  
  
石田昏昏沉沉地想着。  
  
最近又是录歌又是练舞，难得白天休息一下，两人一不留神就睡了一下午。  
  
石田早上昏迷了一阵，瞌睡少一些，此时转醒，发现不知道怎么睡着睡着睡到小田怀里去了。  
  
小田还没有醒，石田一动也不敢动，身体逐渐僵硬，有些难受。圈在石田腰上的手动了动，一路往上，轻轻地覆在石田的头上，“还疼吗？”  
  
“吵醒你了？”  
  
小田困得很，眼睛都不想睁开。“还没醒呢……”  
  
听她喑哑的声音就知道她有多疲倦，石田小范围地活动了一下，身上没那么难受了才反过来哄小田：“再睡一会儿，还早。”  
  
“嗯……”  
  
小田迷迷糊糊地应了一声，搂了搂石田，呼吸又平稳下来。


	2. Chapter 2

这个样子的小田，让石田有些说不清道不明的悸动，记忆还没有回复，但是身体的记忆好像更快地回忆起了和小田的亲密接触。  
  
小田一觉醒来，看手机屏幕上的时间已经是六点，有些懊恼自己睡过了头。石田在她左边安静地睡着，乖巧得像个婴儿，她忍不住笑了笑。  
  
她什么都好，就是遇到事情一点都不冷静。小田不喜欢她胡搅蛮缠地乱说一通，她偏偏要跟小田钻字眼，都是鸡毛蒜皮的小事，她却能生好几天的闷气。  
  
蹑手蹑脚地起床，看了下饮食方面的注意事项，小田准备给石田做一顿丰盛的晚餐。平日里工作结束后回家比较晚，两人各自反省白天的工作后，就得去睡觉了。  
吃饭也很随意，有时候是便当，有时候是拉面，石田下班后是绝对不会多花钱在食物上面的，改善伙食一般都是由小田刷工资卡。  
  
石田从梦中惊醒，正好梦到三脚架朝自己砸下来那一幕。她想起来自己怎么受伤的了，是保持平衡的时候突然头晕，手边没有个可以扶着的东西。不知后退了多少步，偏偏碰到的是平时一直在排练室放着的三脚架。  
  
再往回想，早上出门的时候好像非常生气，小田在身后喊什么，但她完全没有理会。  
  
果然是吵架了。  
  
石田好奇，平时吵架是谁先低头？小田今天一直叫她不要生气，莫非她做了什么不可原谅的事？  
  
来到客厅，桌上已经摆好了晚餐，小田随意地扎了个马尾，穿着围裙正在切水果。  
  
石田默默地坐下，心想只要不主动说话就不会漏馅，等她看仔细桌上的食物，不由得瞪大了眼睛。  
  
“这、这……这些很贵吧？”  
  
小田呆滞了两秒，没想到她最在意的事情居然是这个，还真是本性难改。  
“因为石田さん在生气，所以我自作主张买了这些回来，想好好和石田さん道歉。”  
  
“用食物收买我是行不通的！”  
  
话一出口石田就后悔了，以前肯定是这样说没问题，但现在会不会暴露自己完全没有和她交往的记忆这件事呢？  
  
“那要怎样才可以不生气了啊？事情不是你想的那样……”  
  
“我想的那样？”  
  
小田端着水果沙拉来到桌前，把盘子放桌上后，坐在石田身边。  
石田疑惑地看着她，吃个饭也要挨这么近吗？  
她搞不清楚状况，却硬撑着演戏。大概是这副模样十分有趣，小田毫无预兆地凑近，喊她：“石田さん…”  
  
脸被摸了，然后被亲了。  
小田的手凉凉的，脸上被她摸过的地方有些酥麻的感觉，朝四肢散开。还有嘴唇的接触，在石田的记忆里这是第一次。  
  
而亲了她的那个人，亲完跟没事儿一样开始吃东西。  
石田巴巴地看着她嘴里又塞满了东西，吃得很香的样子，差一点就忍不住要把前因后果问清楚了。  
不然，之后还有动手动脚的事情怎么办？她们交往了多久，发展到了哪一步？  
石田完全不敢想象自己和小田上演十八禁的画面，她才十八岁，而且她现在根本不记得自己谈恋爱这件事情！  
  
小田瞥了她一眼，默默地给她夹菜，也不去继续刺激她。既然队长都没说什么，那她也乐得装糊涂。  
  
“明天的摄影，没问题吧？”  
  
“嗯？没问题的！”  
石田突然有些怕她，转瞬又自我否定，这三年难不成还变了天了？自己被欺负了？  
  
吃完饭两人没有过多的交流，石田非常忐忑，不知道平时就这样还是被小田发现了什么。  
  
睡前，小田想起早上的事情，问：“工藤前辈联系你了吗？”  
  
“嗯？没有啊。”  
  
“我给她说了你受伤的事情，如果你想见她，明天下班自己去约她。”  
  
石田隐约察觉小田的语气有些不对，她现在知道工藤已经毕业，所以早上那只是个乌龙事件……偏偏无法解释。  
  
“不约，不约……头疼，还是早点回来休息。”  
  
丢脸死了，她把脸往被子里藏，小田又去摸她的头，“医生也说没有伤口，怎么会一直疼呢？要不明天拍完照片，去医院看看？做个检查放心一些。”  
  
石田怕去医院暴露自己失忆的事情，急忙拒绝：“我连公司的医务室都不想再去了…别东想西想的，睡觉吧！”  
  
小田有了某个猜测后，就忍不住好奇石田记得多少事情。现在只能确定是工藤毕业前，16年？15年？更早的话，就会问道重前辈了吧。  
  
那个时候的石田，在小田面前可以说浑身都是刺。在别人看来，是小田被前辈欺负，而她自己却觉得嘴硬的石田很可爱。偶尔撩一下就能看到她炸毛。  
  
性格不合，工作重点不同，但两人对早安的爱是一致的。没有什么转折和契机，就是慢慢地有了共同话题，等小田意识到石田找自己的次数变多，已经是2017年底了。  
  
很久没有这样的感觉了，虽然交往后石田还是嘴硬心软的小傲娇，但两人很难真正吵一架，毕竟交往后，工作也见面，回家也见面，总有个人会先忍不住开口。  
  
小田想了想，伸手抱住石田。石田明显混身都不自在，却不能像以前那样让她离远点。小田又凑近了些，“石田さん，还生气吗？”  
  
“不要提这件事了。”  
  
小田不去计较她语气有多生硬，反而估摸了一下，把她的记忆确定在2016之前。  
  
她一向对别人的态度非常敏感，对她有好感的，对她无感的，把她当对手的，搞小动作欺负她的，她都知道。石田和她的关系进展得非常缓慢，但小田清楚，她并不是始终抗拒自己的。  
  
2015年后，2016年之前吧。——得出了这个结论，也不知是喜是忧，毕竟那个时候的石田是真的完全和小田没有私交。  
  
这晚，石田再次通过做梦，回想起了两人吵架的原因。  
  
受伤前一晚，两人并肩坐沙发上，石田在写博客，小田和高中同学打电话，电视虽然开着，两人都没有看。  
石田把博客写好，先给经纪人发过去，然后打开今天录的超级战队看。  
  
小田讲电话一直很小声，同学似乎听到了主题曲，问：“你也在看超级战队吗？”  
  
小田看了眼电视，“嗯，前辈主演的……每周都有看。”  
  
“话说她和男演员有没有什么八卦？毕竟毕业了，可以谈恋爱了吧？”  
  
“这…就不清楚了。”  
  
“是吗？我周末和男朋友去了涉谷，新开了一家甜品店超级棒！”  
  
“是高中就在交往那个吗？”  
  
“对对！就是他！事实上我们已经见过家长了，毕竟都没有念大学，准备要结婚了。”  
  
“哦……要结婚了啊。”  
  
“小田呢？有谈恋爱吗？虽然有规定不能谈恋爱，但之前综艺节目上好像说，只要不被发现就ok，很多人在毕业前都谈过几个呢！”  
  
“呃……”小田偷偷看了一眼石田，想起她严肃的表情，有些无奈：“怎么可能谈恋爱嘛…毕竟早安还在很艰难的时期。”  
  
石田听到这句话，好奇地看过来。  
  
“只要不被发现就好啊！有人追求你吗？”  
  
“……”小田被石田盯着，没法跟朋友说实话，只好支支吾吾地回答：“目前没有遇到过……”  
  
“那你有没有喜欢的人？比如一起录节目，觉得不错的艺人？”  
  
“喜欢的人啊？”  
  
石田的注意力都放在这边，倒要看小田怎么回答。  
  
小田觉得不妙，决定赶快结束这段对话：“没有喜欢的人。明天要去公司上课，先不说了。”  
  
她很快地挂掉电话，把手机放一边准备去哄石田，但石田就是不高兴小田“没有喜欢的人”那几个字。  
  
“不可以公开”是石田提出来的，此刻她却因为小田否认有喜欢的人而闷闷不乐。  
  
“石田さん……”小田笑着靠过去，“生气了？”  
  
“没有。”秒答。  
  
小田轻轻啄了啄石田气鼓鼓的脸，“生气吗？”  
  
“没有！”  
  
石田直直的看着前方，态度坚决，就是一副不想理睬小田的样子。小田故意委屈地说：“你宁愿看工藤前辈也不看我吗？”  
  
“那你干嘛…等等，不准亲！我又不是你喜欢的人，干嘛要生气。”  
  
小田轻轻地吻她，从下巴，到脸颊，到额头，到鼻尖，石田气呼呼地双手抱胸，就是不搭理她。  
  
而小田却执着的，捧着石田的脸，找到嘴唇吻上去，趁她没反应过来，抓住一丝空隙加深这个吻。  
  
“呃…”  
  
石田本来想说什么，但是小田的动作让她根本没办法好好讲话，只能发出支离破碎的单音节。  
  
主唱的优势之一就是肺活量好。  
石田虽然体力占优，但接吻的时候总是先败下阵。她推开小田，不停地喘气，“你！”  
  
小田双手环住她脖子，带着得逞的笑，问她：“还生气吗？”  
  
石田本来只是想闹个别扭，说不定睡一觉就好了。而小田一哄她，她的自尊心受到了挑战，岂能三言两语就打发了。  
  
“没有！”  
  
“那我只好约朋友出来，把你介绍给她了……反正你都跟队长交代了，我给朋友介绍下女朋友也可以吧？”  
  
“不去。你自己随便找个女朋友跟人介绍吧。”  
  
石田关掉电视，气呼呼地摘下眼镜回卧室，不给小田解释的机会。  
  
就是这样，一直到第二天早上，小田一如往常地往石田的包包里放出门上班要准备的东西，石田却直接夺过包出门了。  
  
“等等，这样出门会着凉的！石田さん！”  
  
不知道是不是太过打脸，石田醒来后心情久久不能平静。  
  
以为是小田做了不可原谅的事情，所以自己才生气的。打脸了。  
  
以为就算是谈恋爱，也是自己比较强势。打脸了。  
  
石田甚至有些抗拒回想起更多，万一表白的人是自己？那真的要给三年前的自己下跪道歉了。  
  
“唔……”  
  
身边的人动了动，石田这才感觉到小田一直抱着自己，手小心地放在自己头上。一副哪怕是睡觉也要保护好她的姿态。  
  
——“是让你觉得安心的人。”  
  
突然想起谱久村对小田的介绍，真的是一针见血。  
  
她的气息，她的动作，她的关心，真的让人感到很安心。  
  
闹钟响了之后，小田缓缓地转醒。她打开卧室的灯，紧张地摸了摸石田的头，问她有没有好一些。石田早就不疼了，只是还有些事情没想起来，不清不楚的回了声“不疼”，就起床去洗漱了。  
  
正刷着牙，小田也过来了。  
  
两人站在镜子面前，懒懒散散地刷着牙，先醒过来的石田打了两个哈欠，动作也有气无力的，反而小田比较快刷完。  
  
“吃点东西再走还是在便利店买早餐？”  
  
“都行。”  
  
小田没有再废话，直接去准备早餐。  
石田慢慢地吃东西，小田边吃边讲工作的事情。这次的歌曲，这次的舞蹈，这次的MV，还有秋季的巡回演唱会，大家都很忙碌。  
  
“新的舞蹈推迟一周，会不会影响后面的安排啊？”  
  
“公司觉得没问题，应该就没问题吧……”  
  
“其实，你们可以先学着…或者说我身体不适，MV缺席…”  
  
“之前老师不是说了吗，漫步银座这首歌，石田さん是舞蹈的center……少了你大家都不知道怎么办了。”  
  
舞蹈…center。  
  
石田突然有些想哭。  
她一直都很努力很努力，但是很迷茫，看不到分词的希望，也看不到自己出头的希望。可小田却说，现在的自己是舞蹈的center，center这个词，以前离她那么遥远，到底这三年，有多努力，才能站到中间去？  
连这些都忘记了，石田十分不甘心。  
  
她甚至猜测自己会沦落到谈恋爱，是因为心灰意冷，没想到，自己是可以站到中间去的，凭实力。  
  
“而且石田さん人气又高。大概是我的十倍那么高的人气吧。”  
  
“哈？”石田将信将疑。  
  
“明明工资比我还高，却舍不得花钱。小气鬼。”  
  
石田尴尬地低头吃饭，心里却暗暗地想着今天下班和小田去逛逛街，买点让她开心的东西。  
  
今天两人一起出门，到达公司时，九期两位前辈正好开完会出来。  
  
“谱久村前辈，生田前辈，早上好。”  
  
“啊，石田和小田来了……刚刚声乐老师找你，把包包放下去一趟吧。”  
  
小田点点头，没有和石田多说什么。反而石田有点被冷落的感觉，一直看着小田的身影消失在转角的地方。  
  
“石田你的视线很火热啊……想起来了？”  
  
生田上去勾肩搭背地想要套话。她和谱久村昨天可是兴奋地脑补了很多，虽然期待石田恢复记忆投入工作，但失忆的石田和小田共处一室也很令人遐想。  
  
石田头一次觉得生田如此八卦，而且她和队长形影不离，莫非？  
  
“你们俩…在交往吗？”  
  
生田怔了怔，回头看同样被问到的谱久村。队长很快回过神，“你猜？”  
  
说了跟没说一样。  
  
三人就这样热热闹闹地去了乐屋。  
  
慢慢地，成员都到齐了，小田也悄然回到乐屋。石田还在跟生田打太极，小田看了一眼，收回目光朝13期走过去。  
  
在更多人看来，小田跟13期的关系非常亲密，尤其是加贺枫。搂搂抱抱什么的是后台经常上演的动作，不过喜欢和小田搂搂抱抱的人也不少。  
  
比如石田的同期，佐藤优树。  
  
“小团子～”  
  
佐藤突然从背后抱住小田，撒娇似的脸贴在她背上蹭来蹭去。  
  
“佐藤前辈……”小田很有经验地把前辈的毛顺好，让她好好地站起来讲话。  
  
不管前辈还是后辈，都喜欢小田。  
  
石田默默观察着，心里有些酸酸的。  
  
“石田，平时你可不会这样盯着她看啊。”生田好心提醒，担心这个小石田坏了老石田的好事。  
  
石田好奇：“平时都是我不理睬她吗？说起来，表白的人是谁啊？”  
  
“你觉得你会告诉我们这么详细吗？”生田似笑非笑地说：“当然，你如果愿意跟前辈分享自己的感情故事，前辈也是很乐意听一听的。”  
  
谱久村对她们俩斗嘴已经习以为常了，很快工作人员通知她们集体移动，准备准备去拍照片。  
  
这次拍摄的服装是制服，不仅石田，其他成员也都非常感慨，终于不是会反光的衣服了。  
  
大家的妆容都配合制服做了些调整，看起来更加年轻。  
  
饭窪做好造型后，一脸颓丧，感叹着青春啊，岁月啊，胶原蛋白啊之类的，谱久村照了照镜子，也有些同感。  
  
石田个子小，又有一张喜庆的娃娃脸，穿上制服一点都不违和。小田换好装出来，马上就被后辈们团团围住，她看了石田一眼，笑了笑，然后就在后辈那边听她们唠叨，一点都没有不耐烦的样子。  
简单的发型最能看出变化。个子虽然没有长，但小田瘦了很多，脸部的线条比之前更加柔和，成熟了不少。在家里素颜的状态下，这种成熟感不是很清晰，但完整的妆容下，19岁的小田樱看起来很有女人味。  
  
石田找了面镜子，怎么也看不出自己和三年前有什么不同。这种“没有变化”如果能维持十年二十年，倒是挺值得开心的。  
  
拍摄团体照的时候，小田终于朝石田走了过来。“石田さん，这次站你身后，请多多关照。”  
  
“哦…”  
  
非常的客气，石田想从她表情或者眼神里发现些什么，对方却坦荡荡地回了个疑惑的表情。  
甚至在休息的时候，小田主动去抱加贺，抱横山，被佐藤抱住蹭脸也一副逆来顺受的样子。石田这边，知道内情的谱久村和生田陪着她，安抚她的情绪：“日常都是这样…你才是正牌女友，犯不着吃这种醋。”  
  
“日常？？？和别人搂搂抱抱的日常？？佐藤刚刚跟她说话，嘴巴都快挨到一起了吧？”  
  
“佐藤喜欢跟小姐姐玩，尤其是这些年她们俩作为主唱，交流比较多。佐藤有多粘人你知道的。”  
  
“我不知道！！”  
  
石田立马拿出手机搜佐藤和小田的名字，屏幕上跳出来麻樱这个大大的CP名，讨论串、同人小说、视频剪辑、甚至还有漫画，看起来像模像样的。  
  
随便点开一个贴图的楼，里面全是粉丝在花痴，而那些图也是两人在台上魅力四射，四目相对，甚至还有脸挨到一起的那种画面。  
  
“唱歌要把脸靠那么近吗？”  
  
石田有些来火。  
队长看了一眼她手机里的画面，有些不以为意，出于恶作剧的心理建议她搜一搜谱久村和小田。  
  
又是一堆花痴。石田点开这些人的讨论串，看到一些很暧昧的图，比如队长把小田推倒在地上。石田难以置信地问队长：“这是怎么回事？”  
  
“拍摄杂志嘛……小田酱在掩饰关系这方面做得很好哦。”队长解释得冠冕堂皇。  
  
石田心里也清楚，但是自己女朋友工作时间到处撩人，回家后又来撩自己，怎么想都觉得自己很亏。  
  
“我就没有CP吗？”  
  
“有。”  
  
石田搜自己的名字，还有“CP”，跳出来的那个人，居然是工藤。  
  
她忽然想起昨天早上，自己问工藤怎么不在时，小田复杂的表情。  
  
开始工作了，拍摄的过程并没有什么意外，小田没有特别关照石田，石田也忍住一肚子抱怨，只是偶尔瞪小田两三眼。  
  
饭窪默默注视着石田，中间休息时忍不住问：“我说，你今天怎么老瞪小田氏？”  
  
“有吗？”  
石田坚决不承认。  
  
“要不今晚我请全员吃饭？秋巡开始后大家肯定都很忙，就当我生日提前请客好了。あゆみん，小田氏很爱早安，一点都不输给你，我不希望毕业之后，你一个人来承受这些压力。我是说，你可以找一个人来分担这些…像谱久村前辈和生田前辈……明白吗？”  
  
听了饭窪这席话，石田沉默了。不得不说，现在早安里的氛围真的和之前不一样。前辈们更加靠得住了，不仅是九期的存在令人安心，饭窪和佐藤也都会耐心地教导后辈，如果自己没有失忆，应该也是如此。  
  
早安果然是个一直在进化的组合。  
  
饭窪工作结束前就通知了所有成员今晚聚餐，在安排位置时，别有用心地把石田和小田安排在九期那一桌，自己把佐藤拐到14期旁边坐着，不知道是不是想趁机接近森户，拉着佐藤壮胆。  
  
九期这桌一如昨日，小田和谱久村聊工作，聊唱歌，生田和石田听着；过了会儿，变成谱久村和生田聊工作，聊现役，小田和石田听着。周围吵吵闹闹完全影响不到她们，中间有后辈不小心过来打断了对话，也没敢多停留，连连后退。  
  
现役里有未成年，吃过饭闲聊一会儿，饭窪和佐藤一起送后辈们离开，谱久村则带着三人去了另一处隐蔽的酒吧。  
  
除了小田，那三人都成年了。  
  
石田有些跃跃欲试，接过调好的酒，嗅了嗅，只闻到浓郁的果香。谱久村和生田小口抿着，继续聊早安的话题。  
小田要了一杯柠檬水，偶尔加入到前辈的对话中。只有石田，觉得她们聊的东西过于深刻，她根本来不及细想，话题就跳到另一件事情。  
  
她跟不上她们的节奏。  
  
意识到这个事实，已经有些微醺的石田陷入了深深的沮丧。借故到卫生间，用凉水冰了冰脸，突然又想起了一些画面。  
  
也是喝酒之后发生的事情。  
  
但那个画面里的石田远比现在醉的厉害。如果没有小田扶着，估计会马上坐在地上。  
  
小田把她送回了家，协助她卸妆洗脸，守着她泡澡，帮着软绵绵的她穿好衣服。  
  
“石田さん以后不要和前辈喝那么多酒了吧……你酒量真的是太差了。”  
  
石田心里不服气，但舌头仿佛打了结，说不出反驳的话来。  
  
小田离开了一会儿，端着温热的茶水回到床边，“石田さん，喝点茶。明天不用上班，喝完就好好休息。我先回去了，有事情可以联系我。”  
  
石田不想让她走，也不知道为什么，拉住小田，没有吭声。  
看到石田醉醺醺的样子，小田也很头疼，石田不开口，她冒然留宿会很失礼，就算留宿这边，跟家里又不好解释。  
  
石田喝了茶，没一会儿就睡着了。  
  
她完全记不得自己有不让小田离开这回事，醒来后更是以为小田昨晚送自己回家后就离开了，随便地看了下成员的博客，又再次入睡。  
  
“石田さん？”  
  
石田抬起头，从镜子里看到了小田。  
  
小田因为担心而来卫生间找她，看她低着头，加快步伐走过去，问：“不舒服吗？”  
  
“没……”  
  
“石田さん……你酒量真的是很差。”  
  
  
又一阵头晕。  
  
真的很差…真的很差。  
  
“因为担心石田さん，所以就在客厅睡了一晚。午餐做好了，去洗一洗来吃饭吧——一个人可以吗？”  
  
小田摆着碗筷，最后一句话看着石田问，得到了肯定的回答，看她脸色比昨晚好多了，这才放心去厨房端菜。  
  
饭菜是用冰箱里的材料现做的，不算丰盛，但石田早就饿慌了，急急忙忙地吃了几口，觉得比之前吃过的任何食物都要美味。  
  
小田没那么饿。她一早醒来，去卧室看了眼石田，见她没醒，自己做了份早餐吃了，拿出舞台剧的剧本看。  
她本来打算做好午餐再去叫石田起床，没想到石田自己醒来了，省了一桩事。  
  
“石田さん……你酒量真的是很差，以后少喝点吧。饭窪前辈到家后一直在问你怎么样，你等会儿自己联系她解释一下比较好。我只说你睡着了。”小田边吃边说。  
她明明是后辈，却要替前辈操心这些事情，而且这不算是工作上的事情，令她有些小小的情绪。  
  
石田理亏，闷着头吃饭，不敢还嘴。  
  
两人关系早就突飞猛进，私底下经常凑一起聊天，否则成年组的聚餐也不会把她叫上。  
  
见石田不说话，小田也觉得自己太严肃了些，清咳一声，问：“有没有好一些？我昨晚没有和家里说在外面过夜，如果没事的话，我把碗洗了就回家。”  
  
石田愣了下。  
  
她一向是做了再想的性格。  
  
“那个……”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“要不要…做我女朋友？”  
  
话是自己说的，石田却更像被突然表白的那个，一脸吃惊的表情。  
  
小田愣了下，看着桌上的菜，有些误会，问：“是因为我昨晚留下来照顾你吗？我觉得换了是饭窪前辈或者工藤前辈，也一样会照顾好你才离开的。”  
  
“……”  
  
石田心里又急又羞，现在说是开玩笑反而显得自己像被拒绝后强行挽回面子，但她心里也清楚，这样突如其来的表白，谁都不会当真。  
  
饭菜没人吃，两人一个看着桌面发呆，一个低着头装鸵鸟。  
  
小田搁下碗筷，长长的叹了口气。  
  
“可以哦。”  
  
石田猛然抬头，看着小田。  
  
  
“抱歉……我答应过你少喝酒的。”  
扶着小田，石田再也没有一丝抗拒，乖乖地靠在她身上。  
  
“嗯？”小田小心搀扶着她，发现她并没有很醉。  
  
“只是有点头晕，不过好多了。”  
  
“头晕？要不要去医院？”  
  
“不用，等会儿喝点水就行。”  
  
石田软绵绵地贴在小田身上，“困…”  
  
“石田さん，你现在睡着了我没办法把你扛回去啊！”  
  
小田晃了晃她，石田不吭声，暗暗地收紧双臂，像要把自己紧紧贴在对方身上一样。  
  
小田突然明白过来，她想起来了。  
石田以为她不知道自己失忆，怕她觉得冒失，像做错事的孩子一样，小声嘀咕着：“我不生气了……”  
  
声音像蚊子一般细，小田却听得很清楚。  
“我想跟你道歉…”  
  
石田有些别扭，她几分清醒几分醉，说出话来，自己先脸红了一大片。  
  
小田早就把这人的脾气摸得一清二楚，在有几分清醒的情况下能说出这样赤裸裸的话已经非常不易了，她怎么能辜负这一番好意呢？  
  
“谱久村前辈，生田前辈，我们先回去了，她有点不舒服…”  
  
小田一手搀着石田，一手把两人的包牢牢挎好，健步如飞地消失在了两人的视线中。  
  
“这是怎么了？”谱久村也喝的有几分憨，完全不在状况。  
  
“不懂她们谈恋爱的。”生田继续小口小口地抿着。  
  
  
酒吧外面就有车，两人上了车，反倒不怎么说话。一直安静着回了家。  
  
石田喝的不多，路上还很清醒，下了车反而觉得难受，一进屋便迫不及待地往沙发上倒去。  
小田不是第一次照顾她了。九期的两位每次喝酒都拉上她，她爱喝一种酸酸甜甜的鸡尾酒，喝的时候尝不出来酒味，喝着喝着人就倒了。  
  
石田的呼吸有些重，夹杂着浑浊的酒气。  
小田还不能喝酒，对于这个味道的记忆也全部来自石田，讨厌说不上，但不喜欢石田总是被前辈喝翻。  
  
“小田。”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
两人都有些累了，累到话都不想说。  
小田坐在地上，看着石田，石田也醉醺醺地，歪着脑袋看小田。  
  
“你对每个人都这么好？”  
  
“石田さん是指？”  
  
“你说过，就算是はるなん和工藤，也会照顾好我，所以，就算是别人，你也会这样，帮别人擦脸、烧水喝、换衣服？”  
  
小田心想这位前辈一喝醉就撒娇，实在是太犯规了，这问题照实说肯定又要生一会儿闷气，可不照实说，以后遇上了需要照顾后辈的情况，还是要生气。  
  
石田见她光是笑，不说话，心里就老大不开心了。“好了好了好了，你不用说了。”  
  
小田解脱出来，心情也是很好，伸手捏了捏她微微发烫的脸颊，打趣道：“你怎么这么小气啊？”  
  
石田忽然想起她在乐屋总是这样笑着和别人抱来抱去，又听她说自己小气，心里特别不是滋味。  
  
小田也不是她肚子里的蛔虫，只知道再不哄哄她，又要一个人生闷气了。  
  
“不是说要道歉的吗？怎么又变成我哄你了？石田さん？”  
  
小田说着，轻轻咬住石田的耳垂，手钻进她衣服里，在她小腹来回抚摸。  
  
由于长期锻炼，石田的小腹没有一丝赘肉，在穿露出肚脐的服装时，小田总是忍不住多看几眼，十分羡慕她这个部位。  
  
石田轻哼一声，别过头去躲小田咬耳朵攻击。小田追过去，只够着她脖子，但也乐在其中。  
  
因为要工作，所以小田只轻轻地触碰着，细碎的吻沿着脖子一路来到锁骨，石田手搭在她背上，软绵无力。  
  
  
小田的手试探性地往上移动，石田懒洋洋的声音在耳边响起：“谁小气呢？”  
  
这个又小气又记仇的前辈，真的是要命的可爱。


	3. Chapter 3

手逐渐往上，从包裹着她小巧胸部的内衣边缘探入，指尖轻轻摩擦，石田难耐地哼哼两声，叫着小田的名字。

小田把她衣服往上推，露出结实的腹部，然后伏下去亲吻。石田每一寸肌肤都像是在燃烧一样滚烫，一个个吻印在她平坦的小腹上，小田的身体也渐渐燥热起来。

石田迷离的目光看着天花板，每一个吻落在身上，她腹部都会不自觉地绷紧，呼吸也跟着停顿一下。

“在这里做吗？”小田抬头，本想提议换个场所，但石田雾蒙蒙的眼神实在太惹人怜爱，这是醉酒后才看得到的模样，像一只小动物，既可爱，又让人想要狠狠蹂躏。

小田对石田一向温柔细致，虽然现在很不冷静，但她还是克制着，不敢用力吻她。  
唇齿磕碰，是石田没耐心地主动把小田搂进怀里，灵巧的舌尖撬开齿关，在小田毫无防备的情况下，加深了这个吻。

舌尖上还残留着酸酸甜甜的味道，两人交缠一起，最后的理智也消失了。

石田用一只手勾着小田的脖子，另一只手伸进她衣服，悄然解开内衣。

“真是不公平……”

石田把玩着小田胸前那处软嫩，那里大到她一只手都不能完全握住。  
小田感到石田托着她的右边，轻轻搓动，蓦地腰一软，人往石田身上倒下去。

趁这个机会，石田双手握住她的胸，用力挤压。小田觉得十分羞耻，喝醉的石田比正常的时候更放浪形骸，令人难以招架。连接吻都比平时更粗鲁，嘴唇大概已经被她磨得肿起来了。

“い、石田…さ、ん……”

感觉到石田的手指在揉弄自己胸前那一粒已经变硬的小东西，小田微微撑起自己，想躲避她灵活的手指。石田双手环住小田的腰跟着坐起来，见她想躲，干脆再使一把劲儿，两人的姿势交换了。

小田倒在沙发上，双手紧紧攀着石田的背，而石田也暂时放过小田那双泛着诱人光泽的双唇，把她的衣服推到脖子以下。即使躺着，那傲人的上围也依然挺立，在石田的凝视下微微颤抖。

“石田…さ、ん…”

石田敷衍的答应了一声，埋下头去将其中一侧含住。

“啊…”

小田闭上眼睛，胸前的潮湿触感刺激着她的腰不停颤抖。石田用舌尖在她那里画着圈，恶意地从顶端旁边扫过好几次，每次都让小田发出甜美的呻吟。她吃够了，用舌尖顶了顶那颗突起，带着满满情欲的声音说：“你这里，硬硬的。”

“不要说出来……”小田带着哭声央求她。

石田三两下除掉小田的裤子，直接屈起她的膝盖，将她最隐秘的部位暴露出来。

“石田さん！！”

被注视着的小田羞耻到了极点，更何况那里已经泛滥成灾了。石田往后退了退，让自己低下头正好面对小田那里。

她的毛发又细又软，层层叠叠从耻骨一直往下覆盖了整个三角区。茂密的丛林间，一道沟壑显现出来，石田用舌头轻轻沾取沟壑深处流出的汁液，在那条缝隙中间扫动。

当她舌头舔到顶端那颗豆子般大小的肉粒时，小田抓紧了沙发的边缘，石田含住那里，用柔软的舌尖自下而上地抵着那里滑动。小田闭着眼，却好像能清晰看到她的舌头在自己腿间是怎么淫靡地挑逗，吸吮，强烈的刺激让她绷紧了全身，腰也悬在空中。

石田轻轻吻了一下那颗红彤彤的小豆子，舌尖抵在了更隐秘更深的入口处。小田那里本就在不停地收缩着，此时石田的舌尖刚好顶在那里，她一抬腰，就进去一些，她一放松就出来一些。  
她咬牙道：“い、いし…さん……”

话音刚落，顶得她难受的舌尖便活动了起来，却是只在入口处蠕动。  
一下一下的，虽然不深入，却让小田那里又酸又软，渐渐的有一阵强烈的酥麻感从石田舌尖传遍全身，一波比一波强烈。

小田想要更多，但石田只是保持这个缓慢的节奏，在里面不超过1公分距离进进出出。好像内壁上每一颗肉粒都被她的舌尖摩擦到发热发软，那里崩溃到自己都能感觉到一股一股温热的液体自体内溢出，被石田全部吃掉。

快要到某个临界点了，小田不由自主地挺腰，将最酸胀那里送到石田面前，石田知道她快到了，在舔舐的时候，加入了吸吮的动作，只是吸住那里而已，小田就一声呜咽，弓起了身体。

 

在她大口大口喘气的时候，入口已经完全打开，暴露在石田眼中。  
那是一个不过小指指尖大小的小洞穴，刚刚被石田蹂躏过，微微泛着病态的玫红。像是正在呼吸一样，一开一合，还有透明的液体从洞穴深处源源不断地流出来。

小田头抵着沙发，刚刚那波高潮让她呼吸久久不能平静。这些天比较凉爽，但她的汗已经打湿了贴身的衣物。石田担心她着凉，也不知道是不是借口，反正撺掇着她把衣服脱光了。

客厅明亮的灯光下，小田身上的每一处都尽数收入石田眼里。被汗水浸湿的头发一缕缕的贴在胸前，颈后。她双手护在胸前，却遮不住胸部优美的线条，反而显得欲盖弥彰。  
她面色潮红，双唇微张，石田按捺不住，再次吻住她，舌头如入无人之境一般，带着小田的味道，闯进她口中。

今天的石田真的有些蛮不讲理，小田推也推不开她，嘴被封住无法出声，呻吟了几声反而让石田更加用力的含着她舌头吸吮，拨弄。在这样激烈的亲吻中，小田的疲惫渐渐散去，石田也再次把手按向她的胸。

小田察觉到她的动作，身体往后缩挣脱出来，急着道：“石田さん、明天要去公司……”

“知道了知道了。”

石田重复先前的动作，一边亲吻一边揉捏来分散她的注意力，一只手在她身上到处游走，然后没有预兆的进入了她的身体。

说不出来那是一种什么样的感觉。  
小田闭上眼，有些无奈。  
这个急性子……多说两句，自己并不是不会同意不是吗？毕竟自己也没有拒绝不是吗？

她手指纤细冰凉，进入得太突然让小田倒吸一口气。  
也许是怕伤到她，石田的手没有任何动作，只是不住地亲吻她的身体。

“没关系…”  
小田明白她为什么停下来，但求欢的话她是绝对不会说的。

“可以的…”

这已经是极限了。小田保持着腿被分开的姿势，身体内外都被她侵略着。  
偶尔做一次总会这样很难收场。

石田得到许可，并没有盲目的进出。她回忆着小田平日的动作，指腹向上，轻柔地像是按摩一样，在她紧致的甬道中一点点探索。

这样的动作并没有任何痛感，当然也没有快感。小田调整自己的姿势，让石田的手腕不至于太过别扭，也让自己慢慢适应下面有些酸胀的异物感。  
两三分钟的时间，双方逐渐适应了，石田指腹摸向一粒小小的凸起，如她所料，手指被骤然夹紧，紧致得她无法动作。

“放松些……”石田轻声哄着，“这次会很快。”

小田也想让自己放轻松一点，但那里仿佛害怕石田再次刺激，一点也不肯放松。  
石田没有强求，她指腹压着那个地方足以让小田再一次疯狂。微微调整到一个好冲刺的姿势，石田手腕突然发力，一下一下的撞击通过指腹刺激着小田体内最敏感的那处。  
小田用快哭出来的声音喊着：“不要…不要这样…石田さん…”

石田十分清楚小田现在的感受，“要加速了哦。”

说着，指腹死死地抵着小田身体内某处，加快了手臂运动的速度。

“や、やめてください、石田さん……”

每一次撞击，都仿佛有一道电流沿着脊椎从下至上，甚至手脚都被电到酥软无力。

这种感觉像是被抛在高空，让她忍不住害怕得想要抓住什么，却什么也抓不到。

“石田さん!!!!”

她突然剧烈地颤了一下，身体僵硬片刻，缓缓地瘫软在沙发上。  
石田的手指终于可以活动了，她将小田揽入怀中，亲吻她的额头、鼻尖，她的嘴唇上沾满了小田的汗水，但她并不介意。

小田无力地躺在她怀里。  
石田亲吻她时，仍埋在她身体里的手指不经意刮到内壁，小田又是一阵无意识的轻微颤抖。

“石田さん…”  
她的声音很虚弱，光是叫石田的名字就累得喘了几口气。

“困…”  
她缩成一团，在石田胸前呢喃着，声音越来越小。

 

石田颇为心疼，见她有了说话的力气，又开始在她体内冲撞起来。  
这一次是没什么技巧的，单纯的抽插。小田皱着鼻子，忍不住埋怨：“石田さん…已经很累了…”

她似乎忘记了今晚的石田喝了些酒，她的抱怨平添了一把火，让石田一边哄着她一边不停地索取。

“痛…”

石田听到她小声喊痛，悻悻地收回在入口处试探的手指，有些遗憾，那里还是只容得下一指。  
来日方长，虽然对她有强烈的欲望，但不能够让彼此受伤是一切的前提。

 

 

次日一早，石田神清气爽地醒过来，发现自己好端端的睡在床上，身上穿着干净的睡衣。  
她静坐着，慢慢回想昨晚的事情……脸色逐渐尴尬。

“小田——”

掀开被子，小田背对着她睡得正香甜。  
见她还在睡，石田有些不忍打扰，但再不出门就要迟到了。

小田迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，感觉很疲惫，全身没有一处不酸痛的。  
她不动声色地忍着不适，像往常一样起床，和石田一起吃早餐，出门。

到了公司后，她独自在乐屋的角落里靠着墙休息。

比她先一步到公司的石田恢复了往日的开朗，正在同期身边聊商店街打折的话题。

队长和副队长生田开完会来到乐屋，简单地讲了下今天的工作。新的舞蹈先放后面，自由国的MV要提前拍摄，所以今天是舞蹈课，老师已经在排练室等着了。  
小田听到今天的课程，一声不吭地跟着大家去了排练室。

由于恢复了记忆，石田也回归了舞蹈阵型中。第一遍跳下来，谱久村率先发现了小田的异常。

接下来是自由练习，谱久村把小田叫到乐屋，刚一关门，小田就满脸痛苦地捂着肚子坐下。  
看她的表情，谱久村猜测：“生理期？”

小田有苦难言，摇摇头，并不打算向队长诉苦。  
谱久村有些心疼地看着这个过分乖巧懂事的后辈，说：“有需要前辈的时候，说一声就是了。毕竟还有我们9期和10期呢，不要一个人逞强。”  
小田应了声，趴在化妆镜前，双手按着一阵阵钝痛的小腹。

谱久村担心小田，也知道小田并没有依赖自己的打算。  
回到排练室，把成员们叫到一起，公布了今天前后辈分组练习的安排。

“——所以，小田不舒服在乐屋休息，和她一组的……石田，你去乐屋找她吧。其他人都在这里排练。”

“哈？”

石田接到谱久村的眼神暗示，有些疑惑，却还是乖乖地往乐屋走去。  
只有小田一个人在，她没有敲门直接进去。

“听谱久村前辈说你不……”

石田推开门看到小田趴在桌上，双手紧紧地捂住肚子，心就揪起来了。  
她反手关门上锁，快步走过去，摇了摇她肩膀：“小田，小田？”

小田偏过脑袋，有些诧异：“石田さん？”

乐屋里没有旁人，也没有摄影机工作，石田抱着她，手探到她小腹，心想也不是生理期啊，疑惑地轻声问：“怎么了？”  
小田看着别处，想了半天，还是决定跟这个笨蛋好好说一下。

“平时没怎么锻炼身体……偶尔‘锻炼’一下，浑身都痛。”

石田霎那间红了脸。  
早晨她也有几分担心，但看小田面色如常，似乎没有多大影响，这才像往常一样，在公司里刻意不去看小田。

“昨、昨晚…”

石田不知所措地替她揉着小腹，事实上她自己从来没有事后觉得不舒服，只能通过铁打的小田都屈服了这个震惊的事实猜测，大概真的很痛。

“昨晚石田さん累了，还没洗澡就睡着了。正好我要泡一下，就顺便和你一起。”

“呃…”

石田清楚，要说累，小田肯定是比较累的那一个。第三次开始，她就已经累得不想说话了，后面就更是…但，石田因为酒精的原因一直很兴奋，做完后还睡着了，小田一个人拖着疲惫的身体，把两个人都收拾干净，这得多辛苦啊。

“石田さん，以后别这样了…”

“啊…”石田尴尬得说不出话来，都是酒精和美色误人！

“虽然理解石田さん想换一下位置，但是…怎么说…昨晚那样也太……”

小田顿了顿，换了个说法，“我有点吃不消。”

肌肉的酸痛，下腹的钝痛，都让她苦不堪言。而且这样的状态，完全没法投入到工作里去。她不想因为恋爱影响了最喜欢的早安的工作。

石田连忙道歉：“对、对不起…要不，回家休息吧？”

小田没有接这话，就已经是拒绝的意思了。  
“石田さん，以后喝过酒不可以抱我，答应我。”

“这……”

不喝酒的时候一直被压啊！——石田内心OS。

小田笑道：“你一定要那样才敢主动抱你女朋友吗？”

石田不敢回话，耸头耸脑地任由小田取笑。  
小田见好就收，也不想责怪她这个过于一根筋的傻女友。于是转换话题，问道：“排练室那边怎么样？”

“队长分了组在练习。”

“你和谁一组？”

“和你一组。”

小田坐了起来，伸手对石田说：“让我抱抱？”

石田靠过去让小田抱着她。  
小田把脸贴在她胸口，一股衣物柔顺剂的味道让她格外安心。

“我喜欢石田さん衣服的味道。”

“下次一起洗吧。”

“不要。如果我自己的衣服也是那个味道，被成员发现倒是可以解释，只是那样就闻不到石田さん的味道了。”

在公司里，静静地和女友这样拥在一起说傻话真的好吗？石田内心小小的吐槽。

“你的味道我也很喜欢。——我是说衣服。有种很温暖的味道，很适合你。”

“石田さん是很清爽的味道，早晨的kiss，也是很清爽的味道。”

“刚刷牙的kiss都是清爽的味道吧！”

“平时呢？”

石田愣了，仔细想想，两人几乎不在家里以外的地方有任何情侣的行为。别说接吻，连手都不会牵。

“那…试试吧。”  
石田捧着小田的脸，在她一脸疑惑的表情中，弯下腰吻她。

双唇相贴，呼吸交织在一起，是彼此最熟悉最依赖的气息。只是一个很简单的吻，两人却舍不得分开。

尝到甜头的石田想起一件事，有些得意地说：“以后你再抱加贺一次，就得让我亲一下！”

小田连头都有些疼起来了。  
这人可不就是小气鬼吗。


End file.
